renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Pato
Mighty_Pato D. Nuno Álvares Pereira Pato, or known simply as Mighty Pato, Marquis of Penalva do Castelo, was born on the 3th of March of 1454 in the small town of Dorchester, Wiltshire. Member of the Wiltshire Army where he reached the rank of Knight Batchelor. Seargent of the Wiltshire County Council VIII and IX. Moved to Miranda, first town of the newly created Kingdom of Portugal where he was elected to the first V County Councils, as Seargent and Captain of the ERP (Portuguese Royal Army). Founded the Ordem dos Cavaleiros Templários (Order of the Knights Templar of Portugal), today with over 300 knights at the Kingdom´s service. Moved to Viseu and was elected Mayor twice. ACT 1 (1454 - 1457) "At the age of 16 I had finally made up my mind! Since I was very young the stories of the elder about beautiful landscapes, strange ways, and colored celebrations in foreign countries amazed me and, when I went to sleep my mind wondered like a free spirit in the clouds across the four corners of the world, just imagining how they would be! So, in a fresh spring morning when the first rays weren't yet breaking the horizon, I picked a knife, a bow made by my father, and some arrows and I left... with no destination, heading towards the rising sun. For six years I have crossed many roads through Europe, looking for adventures. I have found new and old friends, I have hunted strange beasts, I have travelled among war heroes and wise men and I have seen places of unimaginable beauty. Until one day, on a warm summer evening, when I was arriving to the kingdom of England I got a glimpse... just a sudden image... a quick vision of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen... just for a moment and she was lost in the middle of the crowd. But, when I thought I had lost her, destiny brought me to the town of Dorchester where she lived. I have then decided to leave my wondering life and establish here. I have worked my way up to achieve my own piece of land and my own business. And, day by day, I am trying to make myself worthy of winning her heart as she is now the purpose my life!" (in Mighty Pato's diary) On the 5th of November of 1454 Pato had finally muster the courage to propose on a serenade outside her door! Nuno Álvares Pereira Pato and Ângela Paiva Lourenço got married on the 14th of February of 1455 by father Ecthelion and lived happily in Dorchester for some time. Pato was an active citizen of Wiltshire, member of several guilds and, when invited by his friend Renault, he served in the County Council (VIII and IX) as Seargent for two terms. But, it was the military way he felt attached to. Pato served bravely in the Wiltshire Army under his mentor and Captain sir Collen, reaching the rank of Knight and earning the title of Mighty! From them on, he was known amongst his friends and enemies as Mighty Pato! Later in that year of 1455, Mighty Pato and his wife returned to the Kingdom of Portugal to live in Miranda. At his new home, recognizing a weakness on the Kingdom’s defences Pato founded the Order of the Knight’s Templar and puts into practice all that he had learned in the service of Wilthsire’s Army in England. His friend Brisa was the first knighted Templar. Pato is called to serve on the first three terms of the only County in the Kingdom of Portugal as Seargent and on the next three as Captain where he drafts an initial sketch of what would become the Portuguese Royal Army (ERP). For his services to the Kingdom of Portugal he is given the lands and title of Marquis of Penalva do Castelo, near Viseu. He moves to this new address along with the first settlers and is elected the first Mayor of Viseu, on the 15th of January of 1456. Pato works in the Town Hall for two terms with the priceless assistance of Aoede and establishes the popular tavern "Noites Bibas", which holds several celebrations, including the first Beer Festival. Pato lives happily in Viseu next to the Enchanted Orchard and makes several new friends, such as Luamarela, Snippercat and Joao122, amongst others. After his spell on the Town Hall, Pato runs with his own list to the County Council and is elected Count on the 17th of April of 1456, with a majority of 70% of the votes. A few weeks later, though, Pato quits after his honor is questioned and suspicions are thrown of hidden businesses with neighbouring counties. Some say it was a rush decision, but to Pato, the fact that those false reports were brought in by one of his oldest colleagues, with whom he had collaborated for several months in past Councils and in the Order of the Knights Templar, hurt him deeply and he abandoned the political life. He returns to Coimbra’s Council on his wife’s Ângela list and is appointed Judge of the VI County Council. This is the last time that Mighty Pato runs in any elections in the Kingdom of Portugal. All his time was now dedicated to the Order of the Knight’s Templar which grows beyond his expectations, with a total force of over 300 knights! Despite the foundation of the ERP, the OCT still is a recognized important military organization in the Kingdom of Portugal. Coat of Arms Personal Coat of Arms: Category:People